DWAN
DZOZ-AM (1044 kHz Metro Manila) ZTV Radyo PInas 1044 is the flagship AM station of ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City, while its transmitter is located at Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City, Metro Manila. ZTV Radyo Pinas 1044 operates 24 Hours Daily. Profile In February 7, 2011, it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Bro. Eddie Villanueva, the chairman of ZOE Broadcasting Network and Jonathan Jabson, the station manager of ZTV 33. Since February 14, 2011, it was on its test broadcast, airing ZTV's feed. Radyo Pinas 1044, ZTV’s radio arm, was launched on March 7, 2011. His mission is to bring the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched ZTV OB van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle. Programs 'Current Programs' 'News' *''Balitang Umagang Alas Kwarto'' *''Global Today'' (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Kalusugan Balita'' *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Radyo Bisaya Balita'' *''Radyo Global Report'' *''Radyo Pinas Balita'' **''Radyo Pinas Balita Weekend'' **''Radyo Pinas News Flash'' *''Sports Balita'' *''ZTV Balita Ngayon'' (simulcast on ZTV 33) ** ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (simulcast on ZTV 33 and RadyoviZion TV) * ZTV Balita sa Tanghali (simulcast on ZTV 33) * ZTV Interactive News (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''ZTV RadyoviZion 33'' (simulcast on ZTV 33) 'Talk and Public Service' *''Bayan Na, Numero Uno!'' *''Chika Lang Yun!'' *''Chismis Na Chismis'' *''Isyu'' *''Jojo A. Late @ Nite'' *''Kay Ganda ng Buhay'' *''Kumusta Ka'' *''Mabuting Pilipino'' *''Madam Rosa Live'' (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Medical Atbp.'' *''Ngayon Na, Pinoy!'' *''Operation Tulong'' *''Partners in Law'' *''Morning Perfect'' *''Pulso ng Pilipino'' *''Radyo Gemma'' *''Tambalang Tambuatco at Manlapaz'' *''Usapang Legal sa Radyo'' *''Usapang Recados'' 'Drama' *''Abot Kamay ang Pangarap'' *''Ito ang Palad Ko'' *''Radyo Drama Theater'' *''Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose'' 'Music' *''Christian Music Videos'' *''Pinoy 1950's to 2000's Sabado/Linggo'' *''Radyo Pinas Music'' 'Religious' *''Healing Grace with Fr. Fernando Suarez'' *''Jesus is Lord Holy Rosary'' *''Sunday TV Mass'' (simulcast on ZTV 33) 'Simulcast from ZOE-TV' *''Adyenda'' *''Diyos at Bayan'' *''Jesus the Healer'' *''Legal Forum'' *''Light UP'' *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' *''PJM Forum'' 'Program Schedule' 'Monday-Friday' *4:00am - Balitang Umagang Alas Kwarto (with Jaime Fabregas) *5:00am - ZTV RadyoviZion 33 (with Jonathan Jabson for ZTV 33 and Johnny Midnight for Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *7:30am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (with Jun Ubrero, Justo C. Justo and Gemma Cruz Araneta) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *9:00am - Radyo Bisaya Balita (with Janice Absin Catipay and Dante Jimenez) *10:00am - Bayan Na, Numero Uno! (with Tony Isarel) *10:45am - Legal Forum (with Atty. Joji Alonso) (radio version) *11:00am - Kalusugan Balita (with Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) *11:30am - Light UP (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Bobot Bernardo) (radio version) (Monday); Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (radio version) (Tuesday and Friday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (radio version) (Wednesday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (radio version) (Thursday) *12:00nn - ZTV Balita sa Tanghali (ZTV 33 simulcast) *12:30pm - Isyu (with Carmen Ignacio and Rey Orosa) *1:00pm - Radyo Global Report (with Melinda De Jesus) *1:30pm - Abot Kamay ang Pangarap (radio drama) *2:00pm - Global Today (ZTV 33 simulcast) *2:30pm - Ito ang Palad Ko (radio drama) *3:00pm - Madam Rosa Live (with Madam Rosa) *3:30pm - Tambalang Tambuatco at Manlapaz (with Harry Tambuatco and Len Manlapaz) *4:30pm - Usapang Legal sa Radyo (with Willie Espiritu) *5:30pm - Chismis Na Chismis (with Chito Alcid) *6:00pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon (ZTV 33 simulcast) *7:00pm - Jesus the Healer (radio version) (Monday); Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (radio version) (Tuesday and Thursday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (radio version) (Wednesday); Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (radio version) (Friday) *7:30pm - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Bobot Bernardo) (radio version) (Tuesday and Wednesday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (radio version) (Thursday) *8:00pm - Radyo Pinas Balita (with Chichi Fajardo Robles and Zaldy Lenon) *9:00pm - Radyo Drama Theater (with Letty Magsanoc) *10:00pm - Sports Balita (with Nicole Jacinto) *11:00pm - ZTV Interactive News (ZTV 33 simulcast) *11:30pm - Jojo A. Late @ Nite (with Jojo Alejar) *12:30am - Pulso ng Pilipino (with Liezel Po and Tony Falcon) *2:30am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) 'Saturday' *4:00am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) *5:00am - PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (radio version) *5:30am - Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (radio version) *6:00am - Medical Atbp. (with Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *8:00am - Radyo Gemma (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) *9:30am - Mabuting Pilipino (with Jun Obrero and Hannah Cabanban) *11:00am - Kay Ganda ang Buhay (with Justo C. Justo) *12:30pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose *1:30pm - Operation Tulong (with Len Manlapaz and Atty. Rolando Sibal) *3:00pm - Radyo Pinas Music (Foreign and Pinoy music) *4:00pm - Kumusta Ka (with Jose Sison) *5:30pm - Chika Lang Yun! (with Chat Almarvez) *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon (ZTV 33 simulcast) *7:00pm - Radyo Pinas Balita Weekend (with June Keithley and Alex Magno) *8:00pm - Usapang Recados (with Barbie Atienza) *9:30pm - Partners in Law (with Atty. Roger Evasco and Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan) *11:00pm - Pinoy 1950's to 2000's Sabado (classic pinoy music) *12:30am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (radio version) *1:30am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) 'Sunday' *4:00am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) *5:00am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (radio version) *6:00am - Morning Perfect (with Suzy Guttler and Jorel Tan) *8:00am - Sunday TV Mass (ZTV 33 simulcast) *9:00am - Healing Grace (with Fr. Fernando Suarez) *10:00am - Medical Atbp. (with Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *12:00nn - Mabuting Pilipino (with Jun Obrero and Hannah Cabanban) *1:30pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose *2:30pm - Pinoy 1950's to 2000's Linggo (classic pinoy music) *4:00pm - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (radio version) *4:30pm - Radyo Pinas Music (Foreign and Pinoy music) *5:30pm - Chika Lang Yun! (with Chat Almarvez) *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon (ZTV 33 simulcast) *7:00pm - Radyo Pinas Balita Weekend (with Julie Yap-Daza and Felix Tambongco) *8:00pm - Ngayon Na, Pinoy! (with Rey Orosa and Maurice Arcache) *10:00pm - Partners in Law (with Atty. Roger Evasco and Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan) *11:30pm - Jesus the Healer (radio version) *12:30am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) with Radyo Pinas New Flash (hourly news capsule) See also *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *ZTV 33 *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011